


Jingle (My) Bells

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: 5 times Zoey had an experience with bells at holiday time, and 1 time Max does.***Smut in the 5th section and the final section. Don't say I didn't warn you.***
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20
Collections: Clarkeman Holiday Fic Exchange 2020





	1. 5 Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [typicalaveragefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalaveragefangirl/gifts).



> For the amazing, fantastic, beautiful typicalaveragefangirl. Love you!! 
> 
> The Plus One will be posted soon.

**1\. The Christmas concert**

Ten-year-old Zoey paced around backstage nervously. It was the annual school Christmas play, and she had a very important job as bell ringer. She had spent hours practicing in her room, despite her parents and David’s protestations that “it was a bell and she was going to do great and please stop.” Zoey was determined to make sure it was perfect.

Mrs. Maloney hushed the students, and turned to face them. 

“Now, boys and girls, does everyone know their parts and where to stand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Maloney,” the students replied in unison.

“Good. Now go out there and break a leg!” 

The kids dispersed to their marks as the curtain opened. The glare of the spotlight made Zoey wince and blink repeatedly. She moved over slightly to try to see better, but Mrs. Maloney hissed “wrong spot” to her from backstage. Zoey sheepishly headed back to her spot, resuming her wincing. 

Finally, the time came. Zoey geared up for her big ring, when suddenly, she heard a loud bang and watched in horror as the kid next to her knocked his drum over, causing a domino effect of cables and props. Zoey ran to get out of the way, and, since grace is not her middle name, tripped over one of the wires, sending her through the air and landing on her stomach on the stage. If this weren’t embarrassing enough, she then proceeded to keep sliding, unable to stop her body as she went flying off of the stage and landed on the auditorium floor with an audible thud. 

Silence took over the auditorium.

The slew of words that left Zoey’s mouth would make a sailor blush, and she saw her family running towards her. 

“Oh darling are you okay?” Maggie looked horrified as she tried to help Zoey stand up. Zoey gritted her teeth in pain.

“I think I sprained my ankle.”

Maggie, Mitch and David helped her up, and she hopped over to an empty seat in the front row. Her classmates looked on silently as a woman, who happened to be a nurse, came over.

“Hi sweetie, I’m Jane Zlosky, Adam’s mom. I’m going to check out your ankle okay?”

Zoey thought she might die of embarrassment. Adam was the cutest guy in the sixth grade, and Zoey had a massive crush on him. Everyone in the audience looked at her as she was examined, until Mrs. Maloney’s voice boomed out over the microphone.

“Okay, that’s enough everyone. Back to your places. The show must go on.”

Zoey watched her classmates perform the rest of the play from the front row, ice pack on her ankle. She had her arms crossed sadly.

As she hobbled out after the play, the family stopped to thank Mrs. Zlosky. 

“Anytime. I hope you’re feeling better soon Zoey.”

Adam looked at Zoey. “Yeah, I hope that ankle is feeling better soon. When Mrs. Maloney said to break a leg, she didn’t mean it literally.” He winked at her and Zoey almost melted into a puddle on the floor as she turned bright red.

This was not lost on Maggie, who smirked at her repeatedly the entire way to the car.

**2\. Jingles**

Zoey returned from her lunch break to find the office in complete and utter chaos. Festive holiday music was playing over the loudspeaker in reception, but that was drowned out by the screaming.

At least, that’s what Zoey assumed Tobin was doing while standing on his desk, horrified look on his face.

Leif was curled up in his desk chair close to tears, while Joan and Simon had barricaded themselves in her office. Max was nowhere to be found, and the ever omnipresent Glen was sitting calmly at his desk, oblivious to the chaos. 

That’s when Zoey spotted Max sitting on the pool table. He saw Zoey from across the room, and pointed energetically at the cereal bar.

Then Zoey spotted him. Jingles. Danny Michael Davis’ pet ferret, who was referred to as “the furry little bastard” around the office. Jingle was sitting on the cereal bar, nibbling away at what looked like fruit loops. There was milk everywhere, chairs were turned over, and a plant had been completely uprooted from its pot. 

“What the…” Zoey trailed off. 

“Get on your desk! Zoey! ON YOUR DESK!!” Tobin was frantically yelling at her, and she hopped on to her desk just as Jingles raced over to her and climbed onto her desk chair. His cheerful holiday collar with a bell jingled as he stuck his head in Zoey’s pen cup, nosing around for who knows what. 

Zoey started to whimper. 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Zoey closed her eyes and then opened them slowly, assuming she was in a dream.

She was not, in fact, in a dream.

Jingles continued to race around, and scurried up the side of Tobin’s desk, hopped onto his keyboard, and then leapt up onto his shoulder. Tobin started flailing and squealing like some kind of hurt wild animal.

A loud bell rang, followed by “Jingles? Jingles? Oh there you are my dear. Aw, did you find the coders and cause havoc? That’s my good boy. Look at you, with fruit loops on your face.” Danny Michael Davis rang a bell and Jingles stood at attention. He plucked Jingles off of Tobin’s shoulder, and caressed him gently (the ferret, get your mind out of the gutter) as they walked away, not even stopping to see the chaos the little beast caused.

After a minute of silence, Max burst out laughing, followed by Leif and then Zoey. Everyone started to return to work, except Tobin, who was now in the fetal position on his desk chair, rocking back and forth and muttering “furry little bastard I hate him” repeatedly. 

Max walked over to Zoey’s desk. 

“Danny stopped by unexpectedly, and of course got distracted. Jingles got loose again and here we are.”

Zoey observed the wreckage and then started laughing hysterically. Max joined in.

“It’s not funny. I’m traumatized.” Tobin pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A beat of silence.

Then Zoey started laughing even harder. “Actually...Tobin...it’s...hilarious…” she squeaked out between heaving laughs. 

Tobin was so traumatized Zoey gave him the rest of the day off.

**3\. Elf (Not on a shelf, but definitely on the floor)**

Three years after Zoey started at SPRQ, the company had a great idea that the fourth floor should have a charity Christmas event, with proceeds going to the local food bank.

Except, you see, the event...was for _children_. Actual live, rambunctious, screaming children.

Which is how Zoey found herself dressed in an elf costume, complete with pointy shoes and a jingle bell on the end of her hat.

She looked and felt ridiculous.

The event was in full swing. Leif was face painting, Tobin was doing a magic show (one of his many talents Zoey didn’t know about), Joan was attempting to help decorate cookies, and Mo was the DJ of course. He was currently leading a very loud group of kids in a dance he named the Santa Shuffle.

Then there was Max, who was currently dressed as Santa and sitting in a plush chair, surrounded by presents. The irony of the Jewish boy from New York dressed as Santa was not lost on him, but he was the only one who fit into the costume. 

“This beard is really itchy, and I am very sweaty.”

“You look very authentic though. Except that I could do this.” Zoey reached out and took a hold of the beard, snapping it down and back up.

“Ouch. You are a terrible elf, doing that to Santa.”

“Well, you kind of deserve it. I can’t believe you told that little boy that Rudolph’s nose was broken so it wasn’t lighting up this year. He looked like he was going to cry.”

“I panicked.”

Zoey gave Max the side-eye. “You panicked?” 

“I did.”

“Uh huh.”

A little girl approached and waved shyly.

“Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas little girl. What is your name?”

“Samantha.”

“Well Samantha, have you been good? What would you like for Christmas?”

After reciting her very long list of wants, Samantha was finally ready to go. Zoey reached into the sack to pull out a small gift for her. 

Except here’s the thing: Zoey is clumsy. Very, very clumsy.

As she reached into the bag, she somehow got caught up in her elf shoes, causing her to trip, miss the table she was reaching for to steady herself, and land flat on her stomach, limbs splayed out. 

She could see Max silently shaking with laughter. Zoey laid on the floor, embarrassed. Max handed Samantha her gift, and then reached a hand out to help Zoey up. She managed to get to her feet, her face bright red.

“Are you okay?”

“Besides about to die of embarrassment? I’m fine. This might surprise you, but it’s not the first time I’ve fallen during a holiday event.”

Max laughed. “Doesn’t surprise me at all, Red.”

Zoey pouted as Max reached out a finger and poked the bell at the end of her hat, causing it to jingle.

“Can I call you Clumsy the Christmas Elf?”

Zoey punched him in the arm.

**4\. Silver Bells**

The shop door jingled as Max walked in. 

“Hi Max, how are you? I can’t wait to show you how it turned out.” Taylor smiled at him from behind the counter.

Max approached the counter. “I can’t wait to see it. Do you think she’s going to like it?”

“If my best friend gave me this, I would be more than friends with him by the end of the night.” 

Taylor sighed as she took in the sight of her customer, handsome in a fitted sweater and dark wash jeans. Zoey was a lucky woman to have a friend who cared so much about her. Taylor had a good time designing the necklace with Max, and looking up the special symbolism that went with it.

While they were designing it, he told her all about Zoey. Zoey’s dad had died a few months earlier, and Max was hopelessly in love with her. He was pretty sure Zoey felt the same way, but he didn’t want to pressure her into making a decision. Max knew he wanted to give her a special Christmas gift because she was his best friend. 

He held up the necklace, seeing it shimmer in the light. Max chose silver because it was neutral and went with her hair and green eyes. But it’s not like he had noticed how certain tones looked against her skin or anything. Or how her bright sweaters complemented her complexion and brightened up her face. No, he hadn’t noticed anything like that at all.

“It’s perfect and beautiful. I hope she likes it.” Max looked slightly scared.

“She’s going to love it. It’s so sentimental and thoughtful. Want me to wrap it?” 

Max nodded.

Taylor put the necklace in a box, wrapped it in beautiful paper, and secured it with a tidy bow. Max paid and left, the bell on the door jingling on his way out.

Taylor put her head on her hand, elbow resting on the counter as she stared dreamily into space. She hoped to find a guy like Max one day.

\----

Later that evening, Max picked up Zoey for their annual holiday dinner together. Their relationship had been teetering on the edge of something more than friendship for a long time, but Zoey was focused on her grief and getting through it. Max had been there every step of the way, through her anger, guilt, acting out and crying spells. He knew she was going to be okay, but it still made him sad to see the woman he was hopelessly in love with suffering. 

\----

Zoey answered the door, and found Max standing there looking ridiculously handsome in a suit and tie. He even had on a matching pocket square, which Zoey found endearing and nerdy at the same time.

“Hey Zoey. You look lovely.” Max subtly looked her up and down, seeing her radiant in a dark red dress. 

She smiled shyly at him. “You look really handsome. Should we go?”

The restaurant was close to the wharf, so afterwards they walked down to the water. It was a very chilly night, and Zoey thought the city looked like something out of a Hallmark movie. She was feeling happy for the first time in a long time, and Max definitely had a lot to do with it. If Zoey didn’t know better, she thought this felt like a date.

The two friends walked side-by-side. Max stopped and turned to her. “How are you really doing, Zoey?” 

“I’m actually...really happy. Let’s go sit on the bench. I have a gift for you.”

They made their way over to the bench, overlooking the bay. Zoey dug into her bag and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Max.

He opened the box to find a beautiful pen. 

“I thought you could use it when you sign the lease and paperwork for your new company. I hope you like it.” 

“I love it. And I’ll use it all the time. Thank you, Zoey.” He smiled softly at her. “I have something for you too.”

He reached into his jacket pocket and produced the small, beautifully wrapped box. “Once you open it I’ll explain the symbolism.”

Zoey untied the bow, and gently released the tape from the paper. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a bell charm and a Z charm. The chain was delicate, and the bell had an intricate filigree pattern.

“This is absolutely beautiful Max.”

He looked at her softly. “I chose this because bells are symbolic of beginnings. They ring at happy moments, the start of events, and even during sad times. I want you to look at this and remember the good times with your dad, but also not be afraid of new beginnings. Your future is going to be different now without him, but I know that you will survive. You’re a fighter, Zo, and you shine bright. What? Why are you looking at me that way?”

Zoey leaned forward and gently placed her hand on Max’s cheek, tears filling her eyes. “This might be the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received. Thank you.” She brought her forehead to his. “And I want new beginnings.”

She kissed him tentatively, and Max responded the same way. They broke apart, and looked at each other. 

Zoey spoke first. “I want a new beginning with you. As my boyfriend, because...I love you.” She closed her eyes, feeling Max gently stroke her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips to her ear. 

“I love you too, Zoey, and there is nothing I want more than to be with you.”

The next kiss was warm and familiar, the two of them tangled up in each other’s arms. Eventually needing air, they broke apart, and Zoey snuggled into Max’s chest. 

“This feels like home.”

Max smiled. “It does.” He looked up and reached his hand out. “It’s snowing.”

Zoey glanced up at the sky, seeing small snowflakes falling. It was above freezing, so the snow wasn’t sticking, but it was magical.

Zoey untangled herself from Max’s embrace, and stood up. She held out her hand. 

“Shall we go, boyfriend?”

Max stood up, interlacing his fingers with hers. 

“Absolutely, girlfriend.”

**5\. Jingle All The Way**

Two weeks later, Max accompanied Zoey to the SPRQ holiday party. They were officially dating, and Max was the happiest he’d even been. They had spent hours making out, but stopped before having sex. Zoey wanted to take things slow, knowing that she had to be in the right headspace before making herself vulnerable. 

Max waited patiently, despite wanting to rip her clothes off every time he laid eyes on her, which was every day. But, he was a gentleman, and a feminist, so letting Zoey take the lead was important to him.

He knocked on her door, and his jaw dropped when she opened it. To say she was radiant was an understatement. Mo must have helped with her outfit, because Max is _pretty sure_ Zoey wouldn’t have picked out a sparkly silver mini dress by herself. She was wearing heels, long earrings, and the necklace he gave her. 

“Like what you see?” Zoey smirked as she said this.

Max nodded because he lost the ability to form a coherent thought or sentence. 

She kissed him hello, her lips lingering near his. 

“You look so handsome in that suit. My boyfriend is hot.” Zoey put her hands on his chest, then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer to her. She hugged him, burying her face into his chest. “You smell good too.”

Max thought it was getting very warm in the apartment. 

“Ready to go?”

“Do we have to?” Max kissed her neck. “I can think of other things we could do.”

“Yes,” she replied as she pulled away from him. “I’m expected to make an appearance.”

Max pouted, but helped Zoey on with her coat like the gentleman he is.

The party was in full swing at SPRQ. There was a live band, tons of food, and a lot of alcohol. 

“Hey Max!” Tobin bounded over and gave Max a hearty fist bump. “Long time no see.”

Max stared at Tobin. “Are...you wearing a headband with mistletoe and a bell attached to it?”

“Indeed I am. Trying to snag me a hottie. As a matter of fact, I see someone over there so bye.” Tobin skipped away.

“How drunk is he?”

“Sadly, probably not that drunk. He’s been insufferable at work for days talking about this woman he wants to date who won’t return his call. I think he’s projecting.”

Max and Zoey mingled and soon the party was in full swing. Zoey excused herself to use the restroom. The hallway was empty when she came out.

Except for Max, who was wearing Tobin’s mistletoe headband.

“How on earth did you get that from him?”

“It was easy. He left it on his desk and then started drunk dancing to the macarena so I took it.” Max eyed Zoey. “So...there is mistletoe. Aren’t we supposed to, I don’t know, do something?” He winked at her.

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to her, hungrily exploring his mouth with her own. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands firmly held her waist.

Zoey pulled away, needing air. Panting, she leaned up to Max’s ear, and whispered “you need to take me home and...jingle my bells.” 

Max gave her a smirk. “Jingle your bells? Really, Zoey, I can’t believe you’re making such a corny-”

“Shut up, get your coat and take me home. Now.”

Max immediately took the headband off, leaving it on the bench next to the restrooms. They quickly gathered their belongings and left the party, not even saying goodbye to everyone. They walked to the car quickly, Max tracing circles on Zoey’s back as they did so.

“Stop that. I’m not having our first time be in the back seat of your car.”

“You mean you don’t want to...jingle all the way...in an Audi?”

Zoey stopped walking and stared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Who’s the king of corny jokes now?”

“Okay, I’ll stop.” He opened the door for her, gesturing to the inside. “Milady, your chariot awaits.”

\----

They barely made it inside the door before Zoey had Max flush against the wall, trailing kisses down his neck as she undid his tie and jacket. She unceremoniously dropped them on the floor as he ran his hands up her thighs, cupping her ass as he spun her to the wall. His fingers crawled up her inner thigh, gently teasing her underwear to the side as he explored her. She placed her hand on his and stopped him. Max immediately stopped and put her feet back down on the floor.

“I’m sorry Zoey, I thought-”

“No, don’t apologize. I just want to set the mood. Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Max stood in her hallway, panting and very confused because the mood was _definitely_ set already. 

After a few minutes, he heard Zoey call “I’m ready” from her room. He entered, and found her sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing lace underwear and matching bra in a beautiful coral color. She had lit candles, and the bed was turned down.

Max took in the view, raking his eyes over her body slowly. He was going to enjoy every single second of this night. 

Zoey watched him gazing at her, lust in his warm brown eyes. 

“Come here,” she said to him, reaching out for him. He settled his body in between her legs, swallowing thickly as she removed his shirt and pants slowly, teasing him and not breaking eye contact. He was standing in front of her in just his boxers, and she was scanning his body, licking her lips subtly as she did so.

She stood up, and he moved his hands to her bra strap, gently unhooking it and watching as it fell away, revealing her supple and perky breasts. He traced her nipples gently with his fingers, sighing deeply.

“God you’re gorgeous Zo.” 

She leaned up and kissed him, running her hands up and down his chest. They fell onto the bed, Max’s mouth exploring every inch of Zoey’s skin. He ran his fingers along the waistband of her underwear, and teasingly pulled them off of her. Spreading her legs apart, he took in the sight of her before gently licking and sucking her, his fingers deftly entering her and stroking. 

Zoey let out a loud moan as Max continued his ministrations, getting her right to the edge of climax before stopping and gazing at her, his face wet. He licked his lips and fingers with an obscene smacking sound.

“You taste amazing. I want you so badly Zoey.”

Zoey responded by reaching down into his boxers and stroking him, feeling him get even harder as she pulled his boxers off. She turned him so he was on his back, and ever so slowly licked her way down his torso to the hollow of his waist. She admired the view as her hair tickled his chest before she sunk her mouth down onto him, swirling her tongue around his head as he groaned in pleasure. She released him with a loud popping sound, climbing back up and hovering over him.

“I want you too. More than I’ve wanted any man in my life. I love you.” She reached into her drawer and took out a condom, making quick work of the wrapper and putting it on him. “Ready to make love to me?”

Max gently took her face in his hands. “I’ve been wanting to make love to you for so long, Zoey. I love you too.”

Zoey sank down onto him, Max gripping her thighs. They began to move in sync, hands wandering. Max flipped Zoey over and brought her leg up, sliding even deeper into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy, her red hair glowing against the white of the bedsheets. Max heard her moan his name as she came, her walls tightening around him. He followed immediately after, burying his face into her shoulder.

They stayed entwined for a few minutes, languidly kissing. Zoey took Max’s face in her hands. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had. Also you are ridiculously hot. Thank you.”

Max laughed. “Not so bad yourself, Zoey. Very flexible.” He looked at her seriously. “I mean it when I say I love you and always will. I promise.”

“I love you too Max. Always.”

\----

Back at the SPRQ party, Tobin stumbled to the bathroom. He looked quizzically at the bench.

“OH HERE’S MY HAT!!” 


	2. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets news about a new beginning, and remembers a past Christmas fondly. There is also a business trip and smut. Sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wraps up your gift typicalaveragefangirl. Like most things I write, it slowly spiraled out of control into it's own novella. I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!!

**Plus One**

_“..that’s the jingle bell rock!”_ The song ended as the DJ came on the radio, introducing the next song.

Max whistled as he and Zoey put the final touches on their Christmas tree. The menorah was in the window, ready to be lit for the first night that evening. 

It wasn’t their first holiday together, but it was their first as the Clarke-Richmans (yes he hyphenated as well because he is a modern man thank you very much). Max thought the holidays got better and better every year, his favorite being three Christmases ago.

\-----

It had been a warm Christmas Eve, and they were at the Clarke house for a very large and festive meal. Maggie had gone all out as usual; seafood and steak lined the table along with three different kinds of pie. They had stuffed themselves silly, and were currently sitting on the couch watching Peter and his little sister Amelia play. David and Emily had Amelia a year prior, and parenthood suited them. Max looked over at Zoey, seeing her starting to nod off when he had an idea. He knew the time was right. The weight of the box had been like an anchor in his pocket for a week, but there never seemed to be a right time. He glanced at Maggie, who caught his eye and smiled. She had been instrumental in helping him pick out the ring, and told him he would know the perfect moment.

“Let’s go for a walk Zo.”

“If I can get off of this couch. Fresh air sounds good.”

“Oh a walk sounds great,” said David.

Maggie shot him a death glare.

“Or not. The kids need to go to sleep soon.” David cowered in fear of his mom.

Zoey went to get their coats and Maggie winked at Max. She mouthed “good luck” to him. He smiled at her.

They left the house and headed towards the park nearby. Zoey took Max’s hand and held it, interlacing her fingers with his. They were strong and soft, a feeling she was very familiar with. His hands were one of her favorite parts of him; the way his fingers moved over the keyboard of his computer, or when he was playing the piano. Or how they felt against her back when he hugged her tightly or did...other...things to her.

Max felt Zoey’s delicate hand in his. He couldn’t wait to see the ring on her finger, shining as bright as she does. They walked in a comfortable silence, content just being in the presence of each other.

They arrived at the park and took a path towards a small pond. The water glistened in the dark, gentle ripples from the breeze dancing on the top. Max stopped at a bench.

“Let’s sit down for a minute.”

Zoey raised an eyebrow at him, but sat down on the bench. Max took a spot next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

“So, our love story began on a bench, when I gave you the necklace. We talked about new beginnings, do you remember?”

Zoey gently touched the chain on her neck, which held the necklace. 

“Of course. I believe I kissed you first, isn’t that right?” She smiled at Max, who laughed.

“Yes, you did kiss me first.” He took a deep breath. “I brought you out here because I have a question for you.” He looked Zoey in the eye, his warm brown eyes searching her blue ones. 

“And what would that be?” Zoey had a hint of nervousness and excitement in her voice as she watched Max kneel next to her and take a small box out of his coat pocket.

“Zoey, I have loved you for a long time. We’ve been through good times and bad, fights and make-ups, starting my business, the loss of your father, and moving in together. Each was a new beginning, but I hope we can have another one too. You are my beginning and my end, and there is no one else I want to spend my life with but you. Zoey Clarke, will you marry me?” 

Zoey nodded yes as the tears fell from her eyes and she grabbed Max’s face, kissing him like her life depended on it. 

Max broke the kiss. “I’m assuming that’s a yes then?” He gave her the all-encompassing goofy smile that she adored. 

“Yes, yes, yes you giant dork. I love you so much.”

He slipped the ring, an Art Deco style rose gold with a delicate band, onto her finger. She pulled him up towards her into a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around him so he was flush against her. She moved from his lips to his neck, peppering him with kisses as she giggled. Zoey could feel his stubble against her cheek as they held each other close.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the private moment between them. It started to drizzle and get breezy, so they headed back to the house. Max insisted on holding Zoey’s left hand, feeling the metal from the ring against his skin. He couldn’t wait to have a ring of his own. 

They returned to the house, giddy and smiling. Maggie, David and Emily were waiting with champagne. Zoey held out her hand, showing off her ring. 

“Wait, how did you all know?”

David smiled at his sister. “You are so oblivious sometimes. Mom helped Max pick out the ring, and she filled us in when you were gone.” 

Peter ran over to them. 

“Aunt Zoey is Max going to be my Uncle now?”

“You better believe it little dude,” said Max as he lifted Peter up. “I’m going to show you so many superhero movies and maybe teach you how to play piano.”

“Cool! I want to go play now.” Peter scurried off, immediately engrossed in his new lego set.

Everyone went into the living room except Zoey and Max. She dragged him under the mistletoe, and brought him close to her, smelling his cologne on his sweater and the heat from his body radiating against her.

“I love you, Max, and I can’t wait for our next new beginning.”

Maggie eventually found them. 

“You’ve been gone for ten minutes and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She poked her head into the living room. 

“I found them. They’re making out under the mistletoe.” With that, she gave them a shit-eating grin and winked.

——

Max was snapped out of his reverie by Zoey.

“It’s time to light the menorah. Are you ready?”

He nodded, and prepared to light the candle and say the prayer. When the light was glowing softly, Zoey handed Max a small package. She was trembling slightly, and Max was concerned.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Open it and I’ll explain.”

Max released the ribbon and tape, and unwrapped the paper. Inside the box was a bell Christmas ornament. He held it up. 

“It’s beautiful, Zo. An ornament for our first Christmas married.” He turned to put it on the tree, but stopped when he felt Zoey’s hand on his shoulder.

“It symbolizes something else too.” She looked at the floor and took a deep breath. “A new beginning. A new...life.” She looked up at Max, who was confused.

Then, he realized what she meant.

“Seriously? Oh my god.” His face broke out into a huge smile. “How far along are you? When did you find out?” 

Zoey beamed. “I’m about seven weeks, and the doctor confirmed it two days ago. I’ve been dying to tell you but wanted to make it special. We didn’t plan this so I was shocked.”

Max did the calculation. 

“Wait, so we conceived…”

“...when I got back from my business trip. I’m sure you remember that night.”

Max certainly did remember.

——

“Mmmm...do you have to go? Can’t you stay here with me?” Max stood in the airport terminal with Zoey, hugging her close to him.

“As much as I want to, I’m required to go to this conference. It’s only five days; you’ll be fine without me. At least you don’t have to deal with Tobin and Leif shenanigans like I do. Luckily I don’t have to share a hotel room with anyone. One of the perks of being the boss.”

Max laughed. “Our big bed will be lonely without you.” He pouted, and Zoey thought it was cute.

“American Airlines flight 546 to Chicago now boarding at gate 78. All passengers please report to gate 78,” the announcement over the loudspeaker bellowed.

“That’s me. I love you Max. See you Friday night.” She gave him a long kiss and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, turning once over her shoulder to blow him a kiss as she headed for the gate.

Max pouted the entire way home, stopping to pick up Chinese food for one on the way. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he was going to miss Zoey for _five whole days_. This was going to be the longest they were apart from each other since they’ve been a couple. 

A few hours later, Zoey texted him.

_From: Z_

_Arrived at the hotel safely. Already had to put a moratorium on the amount of shrimp Tobin can eat. Where does he put it all? I have to go to a “welcome reception” (which sounds boring as hell) so I’ll talk to you later. Don’t forget the time difference. Love you babe._

He watched the Warriors game and soon started to get ready for his work week. Around 7pm, his phone dinged. Zoey sent him a picture. He expected to see a photo of her by the Bean, or her and the guys goofing off.

What he did _not_ expect, however, was a mirror selfie of Zoey. Completely naked. 

Well, his night just got more interesting. He swallowed thickly, feeling the heat rise in his abdomen.

_To: Z_

_So... how much did you drink at that reception? Because you sent me a naked selfie. Not that I mind, but...are you trying to kill me?_

_From: Z_

_Not kill you. Just...remind you of what you are missing. ;)_

Max knew exactly what he was missing, thank you very much. He knew all of her curves and edges, and what she sounded like in ecstasy. 

_To: Z_

_I know exactly what I am missing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to use this picture to go relieve some stress._

_From: Z_

_You enjoy that. I’m exhausted so I’m heading to bed early. But maybe tomorrow I can join you? ;)_

Max thought he would like that very much indeed.

_To: Z_

_...yes…_

He didn’t hear from Zoey the rest of the night, so he assumed she went to sleep. The picture, however, kept him very much awake.

The next day, Max awoke to a text from Zoey. It was a standard “have a good day, love you” message, but Max couldn’t stop thinking about her. She entertained his thoughts all day while he was trying to get work done. He took out his phone.

_To: Z_

_Hope you’re having a good day. I’m really looking forward to our date tonight. Wear something sexy (meaning nothing)_

She responded by texting him a picture of her cleavage.

Zoey was going to be the death of Max. 

Later that night, Zoey video called him. She was laying on the bed in her hotel room wearing a robe and drinking a seltzer. Max was instantly concerned, because Zoey was paler than normal, and that’s saying a lot.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?”

“Bad shrimp.” She disappeared from the screen as Max heard her run to the bathroom to vomit. 

Max wished he could be there to comfort her and hold her hair back.

She returned, looking a bit worse for wear. “Rain check? I’m not exactly feeling my sexiest.”

“Of course. How was the first day?”

Zoey told Max all about the new technology, and how Tobin tripped and almost fell head first into a million dollar piece of equipment, only to have his descent broken by a female coder. Tobin had lost the ability to speak after that, but apparently it was love at first sight and now he won’t shut up about it. 

Max giggled at this, picturing the scene. He looked at Zoey, who was beginning to fade.

“Go to sleep, my love. I hope you feel better in the morning. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Zoey mumbled, sleep beginning to take over her body.

The next morning, Zoey was feeling better.

Or, at least Max _assumed_ she was feeling better based on the naked selfie she sent, this time of her posed on the bed seductively. He spent the next half an hour looking at the picture and taking care of himself, knowing if he didn’t, work would be unbearable.

_To: Z_

_I was late for work because of you and that picture._

_From: Z_

_Sorry not sorry. Have a good day. ;)_

Max went about his day, checking in with Zoey occasionally. The food poisoning had passed, and she was feeling much better. Unfortunately for him, Zoey had to attend a dinner and keynote speaker that evening, so their date had to be postponed.

He decided to get in on the fun. After the gym, he returned home and showered. Standing there, still damp, he sent Zoey a selfie and waited for her response.

_From: Z_

_I was in the middle of dessert when I heard my phone ding. Good thing I decided to open the message under the table, you cheeky bastard. The post-shower glow was unexpected, but definitely a highlight. Now I’m in the bathroom stall trying to calm down so I can return to the table. I just hope they didn’t take my tiramisu away. You know how I feel about desserts, and husbands who are snacks. ;)_

Max smiled. Maybe the next three days wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The next day was busy for both of them, so their messages consisted of the usual good morning greetings and quick check-ins. Max had plans with Mo for trivia night, so he got in late. 

On the fourth day, Zoey sent Max another picture. This time, Max was very happy he was home, because if he opened it with even one person around, they would have been concerned by the strangled moan that left his mouth. It was, of course, a nude photo, but this time Zoey was touching herself. Max thought he might actually die of sexual frustration.

_To: Z_

_....wow...that was a nice start to my morning...no words_

_From: Z_

_Rendered you speechless, huh? Mission accomplished. I am heading into a class about robotics and space travel, but you enjoy that photo, babe. ;)_

He enjoyed it immensely before heading into the office.

Later that night, they _finally_ had the opportunity to have their date. 

Zoey answered the Facetime call, wearing the bra she wore the first time they made love. Max loved the way it looked on her; the coral color radiating off of her skin and the memory of that night ingrained in his head. 

“Hey there, sexy hubby. How was your day?” She sipped her wine and rolled over onto her stomach, at an angle where Max could see the swell of her breasts.

“My day was great, but it’s even better now that I get to talk to you.” He grinned widely.

Zoey didn’t respond for a minute, mostly because she was looking at his bare chest and licking her lips. She sat up on the bed, angling the camera at her upper body. She released the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the side.

Max looked at her, pupils blown wide. “How come you’re so beautiful?” 

“I-” she was interrupted by a loud alarm. “What the fuck?”

Max could hear the announcement over the loudspeaker. 

_“Attention guests, the fire alarm is ringing. Please evacuate the building from the nearest exit. Again, please evacuate from the nearest exit.”_

Zoey scrambled to get dressed, throwing her pajamas and coat on. “I gotta go hon, I’ll call you back in a few minutes.” Max heard the phone click off and Zoey disappeared from view. Alarmed, Max sent her a message.

_To: Z_

_What is happening? Are you okay?_

_To: Z_

_Zo? Answer me please._

_From: Z_

_Sorry, I had to listen to the fire department. Apparently there is a small fire in the kitchen so they need us all out here until it is out. Good thing I brought my coat because it’s very windy here. Leif and Tobin say hi, btw. Hopefully we can leave the property soon, because I am very thirsty. Unfortunately, no beverage can quench this thirst. ;(_

_To: Z_

_Well I’m glad everyone is safe. It seems like we will need a raincheck on our date. Let me know when you are safe back in your room. I’ll be more than happy to help you with that thirst upon your return._

Max let out a frustrated sigh. Thank goodness Zoey was coming home tomorrow. The universe better not get in his way, because he wanted to have his wife every which way. He put the TV on, trying to distract himself from thoughts of Zoey (and her body, and lips, and really, everything. He was such a goner for his wife). An hour later, she messaged him.

_From: Z_

_We’re back in the hotel. Luckily there was a diner across the street, so the guys and I were able to get coffee and snacks. Tobin wanted shrimp, but I reminded him what happened last time. I’m so sorry this happened, babe. I’ll definitely make it up to you when I get home tomorrow. I promise._

_To: Z_

_Oh, you definitely owe me, and I plan on cashing in. Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up from the airport?_

_From: Z_

_No, I’ll take a car. With rush hour traffic it could take awhile, but I’ll let you know when I land. My flight is supposed to arrive at 6pm. You better be waiting for me, sexy. I’m all frustrated now and need some sexy Max time._

_To: Z_

_I will be waiting for you, with bells on. Well, maybe not bells, but...know what? Maybe. Now, get some sleep, you’ve had an exciting night. Love you._

_From: Z_

_Bells, huh? Sexy. Goodnight, I love you._

Max couldn’t wait for her return. 

Work was long the next day, and Max’s thoughts kept drifting to Zoey’s return that evening. He purchased a bottle of wine on his way home, along with her favorite Thai food. She texted at 6:15 that she was on her way home.

Max prepared for her arrival. Half an hour later, he heard the keys in the door, and Zoey rolling her suitcase in.

“Max? Hey, I’m home. Where are you?” There was confusion in her voice.

“In here.”

Zoey walked into their bedroom, where she found Max. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him standing there, completely naked.

Well, naked except for the bow tie he had on. 

“I couldn’t find a bell, so I figured I’d put a bow on. I’m your welcome home present.”

Zoey didn’t say a word as she strode across the room and into Max’s arms, jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist as their lips collided. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where they made quick work of her clothes. Pushing her down onto her back, Max spread her thighs open and got to work with his mouth, finally able to taste her after five very long days. He slid two fingers inside of her, stroking and exploring as his other hand reached for her breast. He took her nipple in his fingers, gently tugging and squeezing as Zoey let out sounds that could only be described as animalistic. The pent up sexual tension in her body released into a mind-blowing orgasm, Max feeling her squeeze his fingers as she writhed in pleasure. When her breathing regulated again, he crawled up next to her, flopping down onto his pillow. 

“Welcome home, babe.” 

“Hello to you too.” Zoey reached out and touched his chest, raking her fingers through his chest hair as she made her way down his body, taking hold of him and teasing him, feeling him get even harder under her touch.

She was about to take him into her mouth when he stopped her.

“I want to be inside you. Like right now, before I can’t take it anymore.”

In silent agreement, she laid on her back and spread her legs wide. “I’m ready for you.”

Max didn’t need more encouragement as he thrust into her, feeling Zoey wrap her legs around his waist, the angle causing him to go deeper into her. The sex was frantic and desperate, days of pent up tension finally acted upon as Max climaxed. Zoey watched his face, red from exertion and sweaty, his eyes closed as he moaned her name, releasing into her.

They laid wrapped up in each other’s arms for awhile, until Zoey broke the reverie.

“I’m starving. Want to eat naked in bed?”

Max agreed. They shared food and wine, with Max being Zoey’s dessert.

\------

“...earth to Max.” Zoey tapped him on the shoulder. “Why are you smiling like a dumbass?”

“Huh? Oh, just remembering that night.”

Zoey smiled softly at him. “It was definitely a productive evening. I wonder which round we conceived? One, two or three?”

Max wrapped his arms around Zoey’s waist, grinning. “Does it matter?” He placed his hands on her cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. 

“All I know, Zoey, is that we are having a new beginning, together. And I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”


End file.
